


Short Stories

by Livvvi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvvi/pseuds/Livvvi
Summary: So I found a website that has story starters (http://www.literacyshed.com/the-story-starter-shed.html) and I decided to write stuff for them, all of the story starters provided are written in bold. I'll update the tags as I upload more.





	Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly really scared about publishing my writings again (I did one a few years ago and I never got to finish it) and I can't promise these will be any good but I really tried. If you like any of the stories in particular and want a longer version then let me know and I'll try to continue them. This is also my first time publishing on ao3 so the layout may be a but funny until I get the hang of it.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**_"W_** ** _hat have you done?!" The headmaster bellowed, all eyes now turned to me as he stood over the lifeless body on the playground._ **  

Around me the teachers quickly gathered my classmates and sent them back into school, playtime had finished early. "He deserved it" I whispered grasping the rock closer to my body and letting the blood stain into my shirt. I could see the headmaster struggling with what to do at this moment, I mean it's not every day when a ten year old becomes a murderer. In a matter of seconds I have been brought into the school and hidden in the main office whilst one of the teachers call the police and an ambulance, although there is nothing a doctor can do for Jimmy now. About ten minutes later I can hear the sirens pull up outside the school whilst the other teachers frantically attempt to keep onlookers away. My teacher, Mrs Simmons, is sat with me waiting for the police to come in. 

"We know you didn’t mean it Sam" she says, obviously trying to soothe me but I can see the tears threatening to spill down her face. Weirdly it makes me feel proud, knowing that I can cause people to panic this way. After what I did to Jimmy I should feel scared, but I can't stop the feeling of pride overwhelming me. I'm still contemplating these unusual feelings when the headmaster, who looks like he has aged ten years, comes into the room along with a police officer. She sits on the seat next to me in an attempt to prevent me from looking out the window, but I've already seen the stretcher with a white sheet covering him. Again, strangely I feel nothing but pride and power at the sight. 

"Sam, do you want to tell me what happened?" She asks me directly not looking at either teachers for answers, I immediately like her.

"He shouldn’t have said it, he made me mad" I say quietly. 

"What was he saying that made you angry?" 

"He called me names, said that I was a freak because I knew things. Called me a teachers pet even though they don’t understand half of the things they teach to us." 

"Now that’s enough," the headmaster commanded "officer, Sam is very confused and doesn’t understand-" 

"Mr Burke please I need to ask Sam directly, I think it would be better if you both left us alone to talk." I smile as both teachers leave, Mr Burke has never really liked me much and often calls me a 'problem child'. Its only because he doesn’t know how to handle me, my mother refers to me as a gifted child and he doesn't like to be outsmarted. Once the door is shut the officer turns back to me and smiles politely. "Sam did you understand what would happen when you hit Jimmy with the rock? That he could be injured badly or even worse? " 

Of course I did in fact it was the only way to shut his stupid mouth. This is what I want to say but I'm not stupid and I know this situation will not end will for me if I confess. So instead I shake my head and put head down, pretending to cry. "I didn’t mean to," I whisper "I can't help it if I get angry and he wouldn't stop. Am I in trouble?" 

The officer goes to answer but is stopped by loud voices outside of the room, seconds later my mother bursts through the door. She takes one glance at me, still with blood on my shirt, and the police officer before she bursts into tears. "Oh Sammy," she sobs "what have you done?" 

Little did she know that this was only the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Likes and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
